Nostalgia
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Do perfume de canela que exalava, da pele lisa e gélida, dos olhares duros e do modo como o chamava pelo primeiro nome na ausência de todos. Para Takeshi, Lal sempre teria aquele sabor de nostalgia. - TakeshiLal - Para Mr. Montagh.


_**Nostalgia**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Do perfume de canela que exalava, da pele lisa e gélida, dos olhares duros e do modo como o chamava pelo primeiro nome na ausência de todos. Para Takeshi, Lal sempre teria aquele sabor de nostalgia._

_

* * *

_

_Para Mr. Montagh pelas manhãs divertidas de domingo e por ser meu primo._

_

* * *

_

Quando aquela fenda separou todos eles em duplas e ficou ao lado de Lal Mirch, Yamamoto Takeshi sentiu-se, no mínimo, estranho. Sabia que como seu companheiro, deveria dar-lhe suporte, pois ela não se encontrava em condições de lutar. Era, aliás, por isso que a carregara nas costas durante boa parte do caminho até ter que deixá-la no chão para afrontar Genkishi.

E ele nunca pensou que fosse encontrar um espadachim tão habilidoso quanto Squalo, mas quando o enfrentou com todas as suas forças sabendo que precisava vencer a todo o custo para proteger a si mesmo, Lal Mirch e para honrar a promessa de que encontraria novamente seus companheiros e perdeu mesmo assim, sentiu-se humilhado, destruído. Mais até do que se sentiria se tivesse perdido o Campeonato Nacional de Baseball.

Então, quando aquela parede se interpôs entre ele e suas vontades, mostrando que era um desafio maior do que poderia enfrentar naquele momento, Yamamoto decidiu que era hora de crescer. Porque somente dessa maneira estaria apto a proteger as pessoas que lhe eram realmente caras. _Como seu pai._ Pensar nele e em sua morte no futuro, geralmente lhe dava forças para seguir em frente. Mas parecia que naquele momento, nada seria capaz de fazê-lo erguer-se novamente. A não ser a garra de Lal Mirch o levando para longe do campo de batalha.

"_Agüente firme, Takeshi! Nós precisamos sair vivos daqui. Você precisa."_

Dissera ela, naquele tom sempre imperativo. O tom de quem não está disposto a desistir mesmo que não tenha mais forças para continuar. E não deveria ser ele a fazer isso? O sempre positivo Yamamoto Takeshi tomando a frente de batalha para protegê-la não importando as conseqüências? Então por que não conseguia se mover? Por que a realidade não se desenhava ao seu redor? Podia apenas sentir o cheiro do perfume dela. Sabia, mesmo que não conseguisse raciocinar – e não conseguia mesmo – que se tratava do cheiro de canela. Um cheiro que lhe era estranhamente familiar, mesmo que soubesse que jamais usara aquele tipo de perfume.

E era algo que lhe aguçava os sentidos, que o fazia querer continuar mesmo depois de toda a humilhação. Decidiu que o faria, que seria mais forte e que da próxima vez a protegeria com a própria vida – se é que teria essa chance. Não sabia se fora apenas um sonho ou se ela realmente havia dito aquilo, mas desejou com todas as forças que fosse verdade. Mesmo que não entendesse por quê.

**X**

_(É claro que não entendia na época, seria muito difícil que entendesse. Porque ainda tinha apenas catorze anos e não tendo a oportunidade de falar com seu eu-futuro, jamais saberia do que se tratava aquela estranha onda de sensações que o envolvia quando estava perto de Lal Mirch. É importante dizer, no entanto, que protegê-la parecia ser muito mais que uma obrigação de companheiro para companheiro. Era algo muito mais forte, mas que na época não saberia definir. É claro, ainda era muito jovem também para compreender o olhar que ela lhe lançou antes que desacordasse. Dez anos mais tarde, Yamamoto compreenderia porque ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome na ausência dos outros. Dez anos mais tarde, se arrependeria de não ter compreendido mais cedo)_

**X**

E, francamente, por mais que tentasse compreender por que lhe incomodava tanto vê-la desacordada naquela cama, não conseguia. Pensava, talvez, que fosse o fato de terem passado tanto tempo juntos. Era, afinal, muito fácil para ele se afeiçoar aos outros, não é? E certamente considerava Lal Mirch uma de suas companheiras mais queridas. Por isso, não se importava de passar as noites ao lado dela quando Bianchi, Haru ou Kyoko não estavam no quarto.

Gostava de observá-la. Era uma visão que lhe trazia a paz que sentia somente quando tinha em mãos uma espada ou um taco de baseball. Não, concluiu ele no instante seguinte. Era um tipo de paz diferente que sentia ao lado dela, como se estivesse perto de uma cachoeira ou sentado sobre as areias da praia, escutando o barulho do mar. Poderia também comparar à paz que sentia nos dias chuvosos quando a observava de dentro do dojo.

Sentava-se em uma cadeira previamente colocada ao lado da cama, observava sua respiração lenta e a expressão séria mesmo enquanto permanecia adormecida. Aquilo o fazia pensar na luta que presenciara dela com Ginger Bread, quando usara todos os seus poderes até se exaurir e chegar naquela condição. Lembrava-se claramente de que os motivos para ter feito isso eram única e exclusivamente por causa de Colonnello, o arcobaleno que conhecera no passado como amigo do bebê naquela ilha.

Deveria ser alguém muito importante para ela, pensava. Pois se lembrava de seu olhar enquanto lutava e também do ódio que emanava a cada vez que Ginger Bread falava o nome dele como se não fosse nada além de lixo. Podia imaginar como ela se sentia. De certa forma, achava que se sentiria da mesma maneira se falassem assim dos seus amigos. Mas não seria Colonnello algo a mais para ela? E se fosse, por que o incomodava tanto? Suspirou, erguendo-se e olhou-a, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

- Amanhã eu volto para te ver. Durma bem, Lal. – disse mesmo sabendo que ela não o ouvia e dirigiu-se para a porta, deixando o quarto. No leito, Lal remexeu-se como se quisesse dizer algo e entreabriu os olhos. Aquele idiota não sabia de nada mesmo.

**X**

_ (Mas fazia sentido que não soubesse, não é? Como alguém dez anos mais jovem teria as memórias de seu eu-futuro? Ela não podia – e nem queria – fazer nada a respeito disso. Seria um crime envolver-se com uma criança e, de certa forma, gostava dessa faceta inocente que ele representava ao seu lado. Era algo que acabaria perdendo com o tempo – não completamente, mas a morte de seu pai certamente influenciara em sua personalidade – para que se tornasse ao menos um pouco mais responsável. Ele abandonaria o Baseball, faria novas escolhas e trilharia o caminho da espada. Tudo por seus amigos. Porque isso era algo que jamais mudaria em Yamamoto Takeshi. Algo que, inevitavelmente, a fazia pensar em Colonnello)_

**X**

E mesmo ciente dos perigos que correria naquela batalha, Yamamoto continuava visitando Lal como se fosse um ritual após os treinos. Sabia, é claro, que deveria concentrar-se em suas batalhas, mas também sabia que de nada adiantaria um longo dia de treinos se não tivesse uma motivação para seguir em frente. Seus amigos? Eram uma boa motivação. Mas saber que teria a companhia de Lal Mirch no fim do dia era muito mais prazeroso do que isso.

E, pensando desta forma, Yamamoto se sentia um pouco culpado, pois seus amigos não deveriam estar acima de tudo? Quer dizer... Lal também era sua amiga, mas sentia que havia nela algo especial, algo que mesclava o perfume de canela, a pele lisa e gélida_ (e, diabos, como é que sabia deste detalhe?)_, a seriedade e Lal como um todo. Era um algo que lhe aguçava os sentidos, que o fazia querer ultrapassar as barreiras de apenas olhá-la e dar um passo além. Aproximar-se, inclinar-se para sentir cócegas quando os cabelos rebeldes lhe tocassem, aspirar ainda mais próximo o cheiro daquele perfume que o inebriava, tocar

_(seus lábios)_

sua pele com a ponta dos dedos e sentir um arrepio percorrer por seu corpo quando o fizesse, porque jamais tocara uma garota com aquelas intenções_ (mas que intenções eram aquelas que não conseguia compreender?)_ que lhe pareciam tão-tão erradas, mas que ao mesmo tempo não pareciam.

Porque, embora não parecesse, o sempre positivo Yamamoto Takeshi também pensava na possibilidade de falharem – era um pensamento distante, mas constantemente aparecia em seus sonhos, quando, um a um, seus companheiros caíam diante da dimensão dos poderes de Byakuran – e de não vê-la novamente e isso, _isso_ lhe doía mais do que qualquer coisa e o fazia sentir-se péssimo por deixar um vazio maior do que a morte de seu pai. Sentia-se mal.

E talvez por isso e não pelo fato de querer, estendeu a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto. E quando ela abriu os olhos, encarando-o com aquela seriedade tão profunda, Yamamoto sentiu que havia cometido um erro, mas que não podia – e nem queria – voltar atrás. Não mais.

- E-eu... – quis se justificar, mas havia mesmo explicação? – Sinto muito. – riu, coçando a nuca como sempre fazia quando falava ou agia de maneira errada.

- Não sinta.

Os lábios dela contra os seus. E um turbilhão de sensações que não saberia explicar.

**X**

_(Mas será que havia mesmo uma explicação? Se houvesse – e havia – só a entenderia anos mais tarde, quando seu eu-futuro lhe dissesse que de fato o laço que possuíam ia muito além de uma simples amizade entre companheiros. Ia sim. Muito, muito além._

_ E talvez – somente talvez – ele começasse a compreender isso. Porque era muito fácil entender, não é? Era fácil quando seus dedos pareciam conhecer aquele corpo tão bem. Era fácil quando seus lábios encontravam o caminho para os dela sem a vergonha que deveria possuir. Era simplesmente fácil demais, como se já tivesse feito isso muitas vezes, mais vezes do que poderia contar. _

_ E era até um pouco nostálgico. Para ele que ainda não possuía aquelas lembranças. Para ela que as possuía, mas que não se importaria de possuir mais e mais lembranças, muito mais. E era diferente guiá-lo daquela maneira. Guiar suas mãos para que lhe tirassem a blusa, para que lhe tocasse sem que tivesse medo de fazê-lo. E não era também o corpo dele um pouco diferente do que se lembrava?_

_ Os dedos eram menos calejados, mais trêmulos, menos firmes. O corpo não possuía as cicatrizes que ganharia no futuro, mas Lal podia enxergá-las – e tocá-las – mesmo que não estivessem lá. Desenhava-as com o indicador, lembrando-se das cicatrizes que ela própria deixaria no corpo dele – pois as suas ainda estavam lá e embora parecesse saber que ele mesmo as havia feito, Takeshi não proferiu uma única palavra a respeito – quando chegasse a hora._

_ Deixaria uma naquela noite, é claro. As unhas cravadas em suas costas como um desejo de boa sorte. E dez anos mais tarde, quando tornassem a se encontrar, ele riria disso e diria que não se lembrava exatamente de como as havia conseguido, mas Lal saberia que na verdade ele se lembrava muito bem. Porque ele sempre se lembrava. Outro fator em comum que tinha com Colonnello: o de não se esquecer jamais)_

**X**

Então, quando teve que partir, não se despediu dela como faria com qualquer outra pessoa. Não. Porque despedir-se significava que não poderia mais voltar _(que não tocaria seu corpo novamente, que não teria seus lábios)_ e somente pensar nessa possibilidade era o suficiente para renovar suas forças e o desejo de alcançar a vitória acima de qualquer outra coisa. Era também por seus amigos, por saber que precisavam do auxílio de sua espada, mas acima de tudo por ela.

E prometeu, prometeu que voltaria na noite em que ficaram juntos. Prometeu que seria forte o suficiente para voltar vitorioso _(e sorridente, pensou ela)_ para ficar ao lado dela, embora não tivesse dito exatamente com essas palavras. Não que precisasse, de qualquer forma. Lal Mirch era perceptiva o suficiente para saber ler os olhares de Yamamoto Takeshi mesmo que ainda fosse apenas um pirralho.

Quando ele ergueu-se e vestiu-se, caminhando até a porta com um aceno, ela não hesitou em chamá-lo. Talvez hesitasse em outra situação, mas não agora, não ali depois de ter falhado uma vez, de ter perdido alguém que lhe era mais do que especial.

- Takeshi.

- Sim, Lal? – ele sorria, encarando-a sempre alegre, sempre positivo.

- É melhor voltar inteiro, ouviu bem?

Sempre dura, sempre distante.

- Tudo bem! – ele riu, saindo antes que pudesse dizer algo errado. _Adeus_ ou _até logo_ seria errado. O silêncio era muito melhor naquele caso. Porque ele voltaria. Tinha certeza que sim.

**X**

_(E voltou. Trazendo novas cicatrizes, novos sorrisos e motivos para rir. Voltou dez anos mais velho, voltou com aquele ar um pouco mais maduro que não deixava de ser menos encantador e voltou trazendo nas mãos um novo futuro. Um futuro onde a paz reinava, onde Byakuran não existia e onde Colonnello, Reborn e os outros ainda estavam vivos._

_ E quando lhe dissera que ia embora, foi repreendido com muitos xingamentos que não cabem ser citados aqui. Porque com quem aquele idiota pensava que estava lidando para entrar na sua vida e depois querer sair como se nada tivesse acontecido? É claro que jamais deixaria isso acontecer._

_ E ele pareceu surpreso e pareceu feliz também, assim como Colonnello parecia feliz por ver, vez ou outra, um sorriso sutil se desenhando nos lábios de Lal. Tudo o que queria é que ela fosse feliz, afinal. Nas palavras dele:_

_ 'É bom que não a faça chorar se não quiser sofrer, kora!'_

_ Claro que Takeshi o faria com louvor, Lal sabia. Sabia também que ele tinha outra característica em comum com Colonnello: era também inesquecível)_

**X**

_Primeiro foi através de uma fic. Eu me lembro até hoje do dia em que Abra e Murder chegaram se gabando pra mim do seu amigo escritor. 'Você devia ler, sobrinha, essa fic é realmente muito boa'. E eu li. Li e deixei minhas críticas, meus elogios. Li e recebi uma resposta. Li e te conheci._

_Os domingos matutinos passaram a ser o nosso ritual particular mesmo que nenhum de nós tenha dito nada. Mesmo que não aconteçam mais ou que não nos falemos através do MSN. Eram nossos e pronto._

_Dos surtos pelas fics da Abra e da Murder, por falar como elas eram especiais nas nossas vidas, simplesmente pra jogar conversa fora ou pra expressar as idéias. Passamos a ser primos não sei quando, somos primos até hoje._

_Não posso – e nem quero – me esquecer do significado disso. E quero que saiba que eu gosto muito de você, primo. Cuide bem da Abra e da Teté por mim, sim?_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:**

Vocês devem estar brincando com a minha face, né? Se tivessem noção dos casais estranhos que ainda vão aparecer nessas fics, teriam dó de mim, sério. Estava lá eu tranqüila no MSN e quando pergunto pra Abra o que devia dar ao primo, ela vira e fala: "TakeshiLal 8D".

_TakeshiLal._

Como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Como se fosse Canon. Como se fosse..._ HaoAnna. _Meu pensamento:

_FUUUUU._

Clara e expressivamente. Mas quando ela me desafiou invocando nomes proibidos, decidi que faria a fic nem que tivesse que vender minha alma pra isso. Felizmente, pelo fato de já estar vendida, isso não aconteceu.

De qualquer forma, a fic ficou pronta e como a Abra aprovou, acredito que esteja foda, ok.

Nas palavras dela:

"Eu quero essa fic pra mim. Inveja do Cord, okz?"

Mas aguarde, Abra, que a sua ainda virá 8D

Espero que tenha gostado, primo! Mesmo!

_**Reviews, palhaços 8D**_


End file.
